Seasons of Love
by scifi-chick
Summary: SG-1 dies on routine mission. song by jonathan larson


Sam stood up ready to begin her presentation of information from P39-371. She pointed to the screen as she began. "The Malp sent back high energy level readings. However it shows no sign of technology or a civilization any where in the proximity of the stargate. These energy levels are higher than on any planet we have came across as of yet." Teal'c looked at the General. "If we found the source of energy, it would prove most useful in our fight against the Goa'uld." Daniel took over the presentation. "On the trees there is a form of writing. It resembles the writing of cuneiform the Sumerians may have first created on Earth." Hammond looked at Jack and said, "You have a go. Disembark in 1 hour." "Yes sir," Jack and Sam stood at an attention before they all were dismissed. An hour later they had exited the other side of the stargate. The intense sun was high in the sky. Daniel headed off toward the trees. Carter started taking soil sample. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Go keep an eye on Daniel and I'll dig in the dirt with Carter." Teal'c gave a nod of his head and headed in Daniel's direction. Sam stood up. "Done sir." "Already?" "Sir, the energy levels are even all over the planet. All I needed is a few for analysis." Jack smiled. "Cool. Let's check on Space Monkey and have a little look around." Daniel looked toward them. "Well it's a variation of the Sumerians writing but so far the trees are like a book all I have to do is find page one." "And how long will that take," Jack asked. "Well that depends on how long it takes me to find out what the variation is." "Great, see you in a few days," Jack said sarcastically. "Only if I could be so lucky," Daniel said under his breath. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." Jack and Sam walked a couple yards. "So Carter? Um if you had to pick which mission do you think you would pick for your most favorite?"  
  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred moments so dear  
  
"I don't know, sir." Sam sighed. "Most times bad things happen. I'd say when we found Cassandra, but thousands of people died."  
  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?  
  
Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, but looping was good too." "Why? It had to be frustrating repeating the same day for at least 3 months, sir," Sam said. "It had its good points," the Colonel smiled with a reflecting look in his eyes.  
Carter looked skeptical. "You never did tell us what happened."  
"What about Togar and Urgo," Jack changed the subject.  
"Urgo was annoying, sir," Sam said.  
"Yeah, but he heightened our senses. Remember singing, eating, Teal'c drinking coffee out of the pitcher." They smiled.  
  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.  
  
"The planet with the gamekeeper and the residents was one of the worst missions," stated the Colonel.  
"Yeah," Sam began. "Watching friends and family being killed repeatedly, but it was funny watching the game keepers reaction to the residents picking the flowers." The two of them laughed at the thought of it.  
  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
  
The radio came to life. "Jack, I found something. Qylandrians of the planet Qylandra. All who come to this planet will be destroyed, along with the planet they come from. It says that long another race found them and subjected them to experiments."  
"Alright lets go campers," Jack responded, "Before they realize we are here."  
Devices all over the planet activated coming out of the ground. "Uh, sir, its to late."  
A voice came from inside the trees. It controlled the devices. It started firing at them. "Oh yeah, good idea, blame us for what another race has done to you," Jack sarcastically. Sam smiled remembering all of the moments of his sense of humor in the past.  
  
In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes.  
How do you measure a year in the life?  
  
"The race that experimented with us was much like you Tau'ri. Curious. We will not take the chance of an alliance again. There will be no further discussion." The devices shot multiple times.  
SG-1 started toward the gate. Daniel was shot in the leg with the laser beams. The second one hit him right in the face killing him instantly. Jack grabbed Sam's hand pulling her along dodging the beams. He turned and looked at her when he felt her stop. He saw a look of shock and pain cross her face. As she started falling to the ground, Jack caught her and lowered her down, seeing smoke coming from her back. "Colonel, go."  
"No. I'm not leaving you," he looked her in the eyes. "I didn't leave when we went on the mission with the armbands and I'm not going to start now."  
  
How about love? How about love? How about love?  
Measure in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love.  
  
"Sir, I'm not going to make it, not this time. If you stay, you'll die too."  
"Carter, I'm not leaving. I've been ready to die since Charlie. I've been on an amazing journey since. I've loved every moment of it."  
  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes.  
Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan.  
  
Jack got on his radio to Teal'c. "Teal'c, take Daniel and go through the stargate. Carter and I aren't going to make it."  
"Daniel Jackson is dead O'Neill."  
"Go through the gate and warn the SGC," the transmission died.  
  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes.  
How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?  
  
Sam's breathing started to get harder. She knew that nothing she said would get him to change his mind to leave her. She knew why. "Sir... I understand... everything." His eyes watered up and a tear slid down his cheek reluctantly. He gave her one last kiss as she died.  
  
In truth that she learned or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned or the way that she died.  
  
After a few minutes, he was shot with a laser next to her. Meanwhile, Teal'c collapsed on the other side of the stargate yelling, "Close the iris."  
The General came up to him. "Where's the rest of SG-1?" Teal'c debriefed him on the situation, after Janet insisted on making sure he was all right. "What do we do to keep us safe against this threat?"  
Teal'c inclined his head. "They had said that there is to be no further discussion."  
"Then they don't want any diplomatic relations with us," stated the General. "I'll contact the President on our situation."  
After a few hours, Teal'c was called to a briefing. "Have a seat, Teal'c," Hammond said. "The Joint Chiefs have decided to blow the planet apart. We have no knowledge on how to stop them. No other ideas were brought to our attention, so we have to do what we can before they have enough time to attack."  
"I shall take this explosive device to the planet and set it off myself to ensure detination."  
"Teal'c, you don't have to do that. We can do that from here."  
"General Hammond, it is my duty to fulfill this mission."  
Hammond sighed. "Alright. Embark in 30 minutes."  
Janet was in the control room, watching Teal'c proceed on his last mission. "Go with God, son," said Hammond. "Ironic, isn't it?"  
"What's that, sir," Janet asked.  
"SG-1 dieing on a routine mission, telling Teal'c to go with God when he's been serving false gods all of his life." The wormhole disengaged.  
"Detination of the planet successful, sir," said the technician.  
"Contact all of the family members. Inform them of their deaths. Doctor Fraiser would you be willing to plan a memorial service here for SG- 1."  
"I'd be honored, sir." Janet looked at Hammond. "If you'll excuse me, I'll get down to the infirmary." Hammond solemnly nodded his head.  
Janet sat in her office, staring off into space. "Janet?"  
The Doctor pulled out of her daze. "Daniel," she called out seeing him in the corner of her office. "What's going on?"  
"I sort of ascended. I'm not sure, actually. It's like an out of body experience except there is no going back. We all moved on to a higher plane of existence. I think I'm getting the hang of this. I can let whoever I want to see me when I want them too."  
"Did the rest of SG-1 ascend too?" Teal'c appeared and after a few seconds Jack and Sam did too.  
"Janet, about the funeral..."  
"Oh yeah, Hammond put me on it."  
Jack looked up. "Sell my stuff, put it in a trust fund for Cassie, give her all my games, tell her I'll be around and not to get any crazy ideas."  
"Yeah," Sam started, "same here except between Cassie and Marks kids."  
"Donate my stuff to a museum," Daniel said.  
"Better yet," Jack smiled. "Start one and name it after SG-1. Like an SG-1 memorial site. Anyway we better go. Don't want anyone to thing the Doc is off her rocker."  
Janet had everything planned a few days later. The memorial service was going to be in an hour. She talked to Hammond about starting a museum memorial for SG-1. The General informed her that until the stargate was public knowledge it would be for authorized personnel only. Janet decided it would be good for Cassie to be in charge of organizing the place. It wouldn't be to far from the base. Cassie put her mind to it right away. SG- 1 pictures, videos, bdu's, artifacts, and all that had memories.  
Janet headed to where the service would be held in the gate room. No teams were off world; so all people of the base could attend. The Tok'ra, rebel Jaffa, Asgard, Nox, and a few others that knew SG-1. The General said a few kind words for SG-1 first. Then Jacob and Selmak, Bra'tac, Rya'c, Thor, Cassie, so on and so forth until Janet stood up. She saw SG-1 standing by her. "SG-1 isn't dead thought it may seem that way to us. They are here with us to celebrate their life in this life and the beginning of their next one."  
  
It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends.  
Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends.  
  
"SG-1 loved each other. Some in more ways then others." Sam blushed. "They stood by each other. They laid by each other usually in my infirmary to which they had to like being there. A lot. It only seems natural that they died with each other. See you in the next life."  
  
Remember the love. Remember the love. Remember the love.  
Measure in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love. 


End file.
